


One Piece PETs: Switched Wardrobes

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [40]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Making Out, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami & Robin swipe Luffy's and Zoro's clothes. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Switched Wardrobes

**One Piece PETs: Switched Wardrobes**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This tremendous series belongs to the terrific Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****7:13 AM*****

 

Nami's eyes slowly fluttered open as she groaned.

 

_'Morning already...?'_ she thought.

 

The navigator sat up and stretched as she yawned. Nami rubbed her right eye, rather drowsily.

 

"Good morning, Nami."

 

Nami soon became alert when she turned around to her left to see Robin sitting up on her bed, as well as a sleeping Zoro.

 

"Oh, morning, Robin." she greeted back. "How long have you been up?"

 

"Not very long," Robin answered. "I see that Luffy is still fast asleep."

 

"Hm?" Nami hummed, inquisitively, then she noticed that Luffy is still clinging to her, using her breasts as pillows and is snoring. "Oh, yeah."

 

"Not now, Mommy...I don't wanna go to school today." Luffy muttered in his sleep.

 

   A small smile formed on Nami's face as she watched her sleeping captain. Then, she slipped out of Luffy's grasp to get dressed. However, she saw, to her surprise...that she did not have any more clothes.

 

"Seriously?!" she questioned.

 

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

 

"I can't find any clothes!" Nami answered.

 

"Really?" Robin inquired.

 

"Yeah." Nami nodded.

 

"Why don't I lend you some of my clothes?" the Crane Woman offered.

 

"Thanks, Robin, but your clothes are a little too loose on me." Nami said, when suddenly...she spotted Luffy's clothes on the floor...and that was when a mischievous smirk appeared on the Booted Puss Woman's face.

 

Robin knew very well what she intended to do. In fact, she had the same idea, too.

 

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Robin?"

 

"Yes."

 

*****Half an hour later*****

 

Luffy and Zoro have finally woken up. Luffy groggily scratched his head and yawned.

 

"Man, what a wild night that was," he spoke up before he reached down the floor to get his clothes... "Huh?"

 

He looked down and saw...that his clothes were gone. The only thing he found were his meat boxers.

 

"Aw, man!" Luffy cried. "Where the hell are my clothes?!"

 

"Right here, _Lulu-cha~n_."

 

   Luffy turned his head around and he went slack-jawed as his eyes bugged out of their sockets. There was Nami...wearing his clothes in a provocative manner. She did not even button up his cardigan.

 

"I don't really have anything to wear, so I'm borrowing yours," Nami told him. "That's not a problem, is it?"

 

"No." Luffy answered, blushing.

 

Zoro sat by, rolling his eye.

 

"Feh." he scoffed.

 

"Oh, Zoro~!"

 

"Huh?" Zoro questioned as he turned to see Robin...wearing his clothes in the same manner as Nami! "Holy...!"

 

"What's the big deal?" Robin asked. "I don't really have anything else to wear, either."

 

   Zoro was not really paying attention, for he is too busy eyeing Robin in his clothes. He could not believe how hot she looked. Luffy just remained speechless.

 

_'I can't believe how well my clothes fit Nami...!'_ he thought.

 

"Oh, and Luffy, Sanji says breakfast is almost ready." Nami informed.

 

"Breakfast?!" Luffy repeated, mouth watering.

 

"Yeah, we're having apricot waffles." Nami added.

 

"Mm!" Luffy hummed, licking his lips.

 

   He got up, put on his boxers, ran out of the Women's Quarters and into the Men's Quarters to change into a new pair of clothes. Zoro did the same and followed after him, grumbling to himself and blushing red at the same time.

 

Nami and Robin just giggled.

 

*****Later on*****

 

Luffy is currently gobbling up all of his waffles.

 

"Don't make a mess." Sanji spoke up.

 

"Yesh, Shanji. (Yes, Sanji.)" Luffy replied, with his mouth full.

 

"Luffy, please don't talk with your mouth full." Nami told him.

 

Luffy swallowed and told her, "Sorry."

 

Then, he let out a belch.

 

"Excuse me." he spoke up.

 

"You're excused." Nami smiled sweetly as she petted her captain.

 

That was when Sanji finally noticed that Nami was wearing Luffy's clothes.

 

"Nami-san," he started. "Why are you wearing Luffy's clothes?"

 

"Well, I didn't have anything else to wear," Nami responded. "Luffy doesn't mind."

 

Sanji then looked over at Robin.

 

"You, too, Robin?" he asked.

 

"Yes, Sanji." she nodded.

 

_'I hate to say it,'_ Sanji thought, _'but she makes even Moss-head's clothes look good on her!'_

 

As Zoro ate his waffles, he stole a couple glances at Robin.

 

_'Maybe I should lend her my clothes more often,'_ he thought, then smirked. _'Just to piss off the cook.'_

 

Luffy then burped and patted his engorged stomach.

 

"Well, I'm done!" he said.

 

"Luffy," Nami spoke up.

 

"Yes, Nami?" Luffy replied.

 

"I never knew how comfortable your clothes were." Nami answered.

 

"Yeah, they're pretty comfy." Luffy commented.

 

"Maybe I should wear them more often," Nami suggested. "If that's all right with you."

 

"Of course, it is, Nami!" Luffy responded.

 

Nami smiled, saying, "Thanks, Luffy."

 

"Shishishi!"

 

*****A little later*****

 

Luffy is lying on the deck with Blizzard.

 

"Ahh," he sighed, contentedly. "That was good."

 

_"Uh, Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Doesn't it seem awkward that Nami is wearing your clothes?"_

 

"Not really," Luffy replied, bluntly. "To be honest, I think she looks hot wearing them."

 

"Aw~!" Nami cooed. "Why thank you, Lulu-chan!"

 

Blizzard sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

_'Good grief.'_ he thought.

 

*****With Zoro and Robin*****

 

Robin is sitting in the Crow's Nest, reading a book; Zoro is lifting weights...shirtless.

 

(A/N: You're welcome.)

 

"6,578...6,579...!" Zoro counted.

 

Robin looked up to see the Tiger Man, and as she did, part of Zoro's robe slipped off of her shoulder.

 

"Oops!" Robin cried. "Look what happened."

 

Zoro looked at Robin...and his face turned bright red. He had a pretty good view of Robin's girls.

 

"I guess I'm just clumsy, Tiger." she added in a _very_ sultry voice.

 

   Zoro gulped...and dropped his weights on the floor. He accidentally cracked the floor as he did. Not that he was even paying any attention anyhow...

 

*****Meanwhile, below the ship*****

 

Franky and Usopp were working on project and the cyborg immediately stopped what he was doing, saying, "My Sunny senses are tingling."

 

*****Back at the Crow's Nest*****

 

"Tora-kun?" Robin asked, batting her eyelashes.

 

"Err...um...!" Zoro mumbled.

 

"Please..." Robin begged.

 

A pause.

 

"Oh, the hell with this!!" Zoro shouted. "I can't fight it anymore!!!"

 

The swordsman pounced on Robin as they both began making out.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Luffy is still with Blizzard. At this time, Brook decided to play his guitar. That was when Nami walked by...

 

"Ah, hello, Nami-san." Brook greeted.

 

"Hey, Brook." Nami greeted back, then she turned her attention to Luffy.

 

   The Monkey Man just snored. Nami sat down next to him, or more like...she poised herself over him to the point where her cans were right in front of his face.

 

"Oh, Luffy~!" Nami called.

 

Luffy snorted a little before he woke up...and blushed a dark shade of red.

 

"Glad you're awake, Lulu-chan." Nami smirked.

 

Luffy just mumbled gibberish. Nami giggled and asked, "Do you wanna play with me for a bit?"

 

"...OH, SCREW IT!!" Luffy shouted. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

 

The captain and his navigator started making out and Blizzard sighed.

 

_'I'm surrounded by horndogs.'_ he thought.

 

He got up and left.

 

_'I honestly don't know what's going on in their heads!'_ he thought.

 

"Hey, Blizzard!"

 

The wolf-dog looked down to see Chopper.

 

_"Oh, hey, Chopper."_ he said.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Chopper asked.

 

_"Uh, you don't need to know about it."_ Blizzard answered.

 

"Are you sure?" Chopper asked.

 

_"Yes."_

 

"All right."

 

*****Back at the Crow's Nest*****

 

Robin is sitting in Zoro's lap, panting.

 

"Wow, Zoro," Robin spoke up, breathlessly. "45 minutes...that's a new record."

 

"Thanks." Zoro replied, equally breathless.

 

"Maybe I should wear these more often," Robin suggested. "If that's all right with you."

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"You can wear whatever the hell you want." he told her.

 

Robin smiled, saying, "Thank you, Tiger."

 

Zoro growled in a playful manner and Robin laughed.

 

"Easy, Tora-kun."

 

*****Back with Luffy and Nami*****

 

Nami lay on top of Luffy, smiling contently.

 

"Now that...was fun." Nami panted.

 

"Yeah..." Luffy agreed. "You should really start wearing my clothes more often, cuz it makes you look even sexier."

 

Nami smirked and played with Luffy's hair.

 

"You really think so, Gummy Bear?" she inquired.

 

   Luffy nodded his head and gave Nami his signature grin. Nami giggled and kissed the Monkey Man. Luffy moaned as she did so. Then, he yawned.

 

"Man, am I tired," Luffy spoke up.

 

"Would you like to come take a nap with me?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes, please."  Luffy nodded.

 

   Nami smiled before she helped Luffy up...then, they walked to the Women's Quarters. They entered the room and got into Nami's bed. Nami lied down first, and Luffy lied down...with his head right in her melons.

 

"Sweet dreams, Luffy."

 

"Sweet dreams, Nami."

 

The two of them drifted off to dreamland, soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the many pics of Nami and Robin wearing Luffy's and Zoro's clothing. This is also the follow-up to _Wild Night_ , a fic that can be found at my archive account.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~!


End file.
